


Warning Sign

by tomlindrogynous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrogynous/pseuds/tomlindrogynous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an Angel and Louis' a Demon, but stereotypes suck and love is a given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Sign

Earth was a great middle ground for all sorts of souls. The hell-bound found the planet a marvelous vacation, a luxury, a place to mess with the innocent and weak, or just somewhere to generally have a good time. The godly ones loved protecting everything and everyone as often as possible, it made them feel as though they served a purpose. The demons considered angels lost souls, phonies, oppressed slaves to God. Demons considered themselves fighters, they lived for freedom. There’s freedom in sin, and they indulge in their liberty wholly and thoroughly. 

Louis in particular relatively considered himself an activist. With a long, thin red tail, firm and resembling leather, and two small horns on either side of his head, he had a matching pair of blue eyes with small black details, making each eye a canyon that went for miles. He had a curvaceous figure and golden skin that was ironically such a heavenly sight he practically glowed.

It was a night on the streets of Leicester when he began to trap himself in his own head, he hated the stigma towards his kind. Not every demon was pure evil, that’s absurd. They all had families they cared about, they don’t find pleasure in mass murders or anything sick like that. Why didn’t people educate themselves? He huffed in disgust and groaned as he made his way across the street. 

Harry never considered himself tedious or dull, granted, he was a bit timid, but who could blame him; there’re all sorts of evil in the universe! He found enjoyment in being around loved ones, music (nothing too risqué, of course), and helping humans out of potential danger. He was brought up to believe it was his “duty to look after humans”, that they didn’t “use their heads enough to keep themselves safe”. At times he wondered if anyone uses their heads enough, but he considered himself lucky to be an angel. To be one of the devotional.

Harry stood at 6'2", with curly hair flipped back, flying in all directions. His sister loved referring to it as Angel Hair Pasta, mostly because the first time she said it Harry was 5 and he ended up giggling for 15 minutes straight and chuckling at random times of the week for the rest of the week.

His wings had a width span of 6 feet and were firm, ruffling with layers down in not so perfect rows

Harry’s day had been boring enough so far, not much drama in paradise, so late at night he took it upon himself to fly around England and scope for any trouble he can resolve. He saw a busy street as a red flag and seated himself on the bench to wait for any car crashes or jaywalking.

Louis loved the city life, crowded streets, bright lights, there was something truly raw about it all. He was stood next to a purple street light, that oddly resembles a light saber, he noted, when a woman of about 40 was in the middle of the road with a black range rover speeding ahead. And damn, Louis usually has sympathy for humans, but why must they act like deers caught in headlights when they can easily save themselves? He thought this tragic tale would soon take it’s course when a huge figure quite literally swooped in and not-so-gracefully placed her down on the sidewalk, vanishing quickly, but not quickly enough for Louis not to realize he definitely just saw an angel play superhero. It must have had been an angel, that would explain the large figure, it was his wings he caught glance of. And that hair? _Wow that hair._

Louis went about his business keeping an eye out for this angel, and soon enough saw him placed awkwardly and shyly on the bench near a pedestrian traffic light.

He glided over and placed himself smugly next to Angel Boy. Harry’s face became heated and that’s when they both knew that they knew what each other was.  
“That was cute out there, what you just did; sweet, even”, Louis said with a grin.

"Should I take that as an insult coming from one of you?"

Hostility was never pretty on Harry. In fact he was usually very calm and accepting. He felt out of comfort zone, but he's never _actually_ encountered a demon before, was the thing

"Hey just because I’m not an ‘angel of The Lord’ doesn’t mean I don’t like kindness. You’re all the same, you know, you all think we’re these rotten heartless monsters. We care for each other, we have friendship and unity, which is more than many of your kind can say, just because we were born to be evil doesn’t mean we are.", he said with a huff and an angry frown. _His fault for trying to make friends with an angel_ , he supposed. 

After a brief awkward silence and Harry staring up with unbelievably unintentional puppy eyes, he spoke up again, “I’m sorry, I was putting my guard up and was too quick to judge. That’s not what I’m about at all, so I’m sorry.”, and goodness Louis could just die right there. He isn’t one to hold a grudge, in fact he got over it pretty quickly, so he smiled weakly and said,  
“It’s alright, I’m Louis by the way.”  
“Harry, nice to meet you.”  
“And you.”  
They shook hands and smiled sweetly. They both thought, _well this is different_.

"Wanna go to the bar around the corner for a beer or two?", Louis asked.

"I don’t drink…", Harry choked out almost regretfully. He’s usually so proud to be free of sin, but something’s coming over him and he really wants this beautiful new friend to last, as risky as it is.

"Oh yeah, sorry Curly, forgot that’s part of the whole angel thing. Want to…grab a pizza?" Louis needed something to work with here, was pizza a sin, too? He didn’t even know honestly. It probably was, it tasted too good not to be prohibited.

"Sure!…Curly?"

_Oops._

After some small talk about the weather and their love for Autumn, both desperately wanting to save the interesting conversation for the pizza so they actually have something to talk about, they find themselves entering the Pizza Parlour. 

“So like, can you see my wings right now cause I totally can, but humans never seem to notice it I think, so I just assume it’s invisible to them?” Harry said with cheeks full of pizza. _He was really really adorable._

"Well I can see them perfectly fine! Maybe it’s a thing."

"A thing?"

"A not human thing."

"Probably."

"Can you see my tail and stuff?", Louis asked hesitantly.

"Err, yeah."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" be said with a smirk that went from ear to ear.

"Not really, I mean yeah, only because you’re much nicer than I expected, and I’m not really used to the whole buddies with demons thing so," 

"You’re adorable, really, I’d love to teach you more about how great I really am. I could teach you a lot, really." And alright, he was flirting just a little, but he didn't realize it until he was mid-sentence, and acted like he didn’t notice Harry’s smirk and blush.

Harry and Louis became dear to each other, and started having I-think-this-is-a-date-but-neither-of-us-made-it-clear-enough dates regularly. Harry grew nervous that Louis, brilliant, beautiful, hilarious, intelligent Louis, didn’t feel the way he felt about him, which would be so terrible because it’s bad enough he’s falling for a demon, it can’t be unrequited as well! All his troubles were pushed aside when one night in a popular Mexican restaurant, with Louis sitting cross legged in the booth and harry neatly on the chair, Harry told an absolutely awful knock knock joke about a giraffe and Louis found it so incredibly endearing he grabbed Harry by the collar of his blue plaided shirt and pulled him in for a passionate and careful kiss totally out of a rom-com. 

Harry may or may not be falling for the one creature he’s not allowed to love.

It’s been a month and they’ve managed to keep their relationship tightly under wraps. Harry’s family would think he’s a sinful, troubled angel on the path to damnation, and Louis’ family would yell at him for befriending the enemy, the ones who find them monstrous, a disgrace. Louis could deal with their unacceptance, to be honest, this was more about Harry, but Louis was willing to be patient, he knew it was too early in their relationship to risk Harry being banished to hell anyway.

They began to learn a lot from each other, Louis began to find peace in silence and bare feet, and Harry found freedom in laughter.

“You mean to tell me you’ve _never_ seen dirty dancing?” 

"The title’s enough of a turn off!"

"Oh _no_ love, I can respect the sobriety and tolerate the holiness and all that, but I will not tolerate a great movie unseen by your eyes!”

"So I’m guessing it must be pretty good?"

"Pretty good? Pretty good? Titanic is pretty good, Dirty Dancing is _incredible, amazing, unbelievable, implausible!_ ”

"Heeeyyyy, I love Titanic! That’s one of my favorite films!" Harry said offendedly.

As it turned out, Louis’ been renting an apartment on Earth for a couple of years so he had periodical breaks from hell, apparently it gets a bit suffocating down there; so Harry and Louis were currently cuddled on his sofa, Harry sprawled out with Louis tucked in to his arms, as Louis caressed and drew patterns into Harry’s sizable wings.

"Actually I’m a bit tired, I’ll force you to watch my favorite films some other time, let’s just stay like this for now," Louis whispered into Harry’s collarbone as he wrapped his thin red tail around their torsos.

The next morning, Harry wakes up tangled in their limbs (and _ouch is that Louis’ tail or has he been enjoying his dreams a little too much_ ) on the couch confused and exhausted. Harry murmurs to himself about something along the lines of “Oh no they’re all going to be so worried I better leave,” which had Louis popping his left eye open and pouting, “Leave?”

"My family must be alarmed I really should go check in on them and have them know I’m okay, I’ve never stayed anywhere overnight especially without letting them know, I’m sorry."

"No it’s fine! I understand. Go back home, but come meet me again soon alright?"

"Of course."

They walked to the door and pecked on the lips, leaving Louis smiling and lingering slipping out an “I love you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped only a tad and his eyes most definitely did not sparkle when he smiled and replied with an “I love you too.” (His eyes totally did sparkle)

_Love._

Two months ago Harry never even knew anyone in the underworld was capable of anything close to love, or that they loved in a way everyone else loved, and now here he is leaving a demon's house after a fluffy time cuddling all night, kissing him and exchanging “I love you’s”.

Harry was terrified and his heart was beating a mile a minute, but the feelings were honest and lying to himself and everyone else would be very sinful, and as he was flying up into his home he almost knocked himself on the head on every nearby building and light post, because he decided to come clean to his family about loving the enemy.

Of course, Harry was fine with his current predicament, but he felt as though he owed it to Louis as well as his family that the truth is out in the open and all the cards are on the table. Lately it all seemed too dirty, and it went against everything in Harry's being not to come clean.

Saying it went terribly was an absolute understatement. He now found himself on Louis' doorstep with the image of his angry mother and crying sister burned in his brain. Gemma tried to side with him, but to no avail. She promised with choked sobs that she'd visit him on Earth regularly, and Harry didn't doubt it for a moment.

 _"Harry?_ Love, what are you doing here?"

Louis tried to keep cool, but he knew what was going on and he's pretty sure the neighbors heard how loud his heart was pounding. He almost puked, until he remembered that he had to stay strong for Harry like he always stayed strong for his mother and sisters.

And oh shit, he was crying. Louis was standing in front of his crying boyfriend who was currently sniffling and sitting on a dirty doormat with his wings hugging the rest of his body and his head hanging between his knees.

"I kind of told them, and now I kind of can't go back."

 _"Baby,_ oh my goodness love I'm so sorry. Why didn't you talk to me about this before you told them? We could've warmed them up to the idea of us, we could've worked out a plan together!"

"You know that's not how I work, Lou. The more words the richer the lies. I just wanted to cut it out and tell them everything. I knew they'd be mad, but nothing like that."

"Oh honey let's get you inside."

Frankly, Louis hadn't a clue what to do, so he cuddled the living shit out of his beautiful angel and kissed his face all over. Even offered to get them some ice cream, but Harry wasn't in the mood for sweets.

A week passed and Harry was still moping around Louis' (practically his too now) flat. Frowning and pouting and walking around the apartment slowly for recreation, swimming in his thoughts. Louis couldn't handle it anymore.

"Come on baby, we're going out!

"Where are we headed?"

"Hey get that scowl off your face, I'm going to show you why I'm a little devil!"

"What does that even _mean_?"

Harry was two seconds from starting a fight when he almost blurted out that he talks as if being from Hell is a good thing, and then he remembered he's been brainwashed to believe in the concept of good vs. evil and that Louis was the only good he had left. 

"I'm taking you to a night club!"

Harry's life had never taken such an upside down turn before. He figured, he's banished from Heaven anyway, why not observe what sin is really like?

The night was a night of many firsts for him. He experienced his first alcoholic beverage, (and many after that, turned out he's giggly and hand at when he's tipsy and Louis found it way too endearing), it was his first time "grinding", and his first ever erection. It also happened to be the first time anyone's ever done anything about that for him (First in the bathroom, then starting again in the cab and finishing it off in the bedroom.)

"Oh my god Louis I think I'm dying."

"It's just a hangover, sweetie. Do you remember last night?"

"A bit, it's kind of fuzzy, but I remember...doing...having..."

"I was a bit scared you wouldn't remember it at all. Would've been awkward, eh? You're such a lightweight it's so cute. Any regrets? Did you have fun?"

"A lot of fun actually, I can't believe I've never done that before? I could get used to it...now with the whole damned angel thing, it doesn't seem very wrong."

"Well I don't have a problem with that. There're much more funner things than what we did last night, too, I was waiting to save it for a special and sober night."

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and winked at him as he went into the kitchen to make them some tea, Louis says it's the only remedy for a hangover, but that's because it's the remedy for everything ever. Harry kept to himself that the only remedy he needed was seeing his godly boyfriend walk out the door completely lacking all clothing. (Little did he know how much Louis would love to hear that. He'd probably scoff at the word 'godly' though. They tended to bicker about God's importance and status, Louis could easily write an essay on why God "shouldn't be all he's cracked up to be for the Angels", why Demons are much better off without him, but Louis didn't want to completely ruin Harry's opinion on where he used to call home, or make his love feel like he was being attacked).

They become more domestic than ever after that, and start establishing a life on Earth. They start becoming sociable and making a few close human friends. Gemma dropped by every other weekend and grew to admire Louis, and have a newfound respect for demons. Louis took much pleasure in sharing lots of stories that made his kind seem pretty cool. He also loved having the two doe-eyed angels listening intently to each word.

Louis' too afraid to take Harry home to meet his family, because his home is still Hell, literally, and an innocent angel like Harry would be eaten alive down there. So Louis just checks in on his family every once in a while, and has them come to their flat on Earth to meet Harry one night. It went swimmingly. (All the girls "ooh" and "ahh"-ed Harry's pretty eyes and big wings, Phoebe and Daisy begged for him to take them flying, and he was way too eager to please and ended up taking them outside and elevating about 12 feet on individual "rides". What Harry doesn't know is that Louis was secretly watching from the balcony and has a few pictures on his phone.) 


End file.
